1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski boots and more particularly relates to a rigid outer ski boot for providing support around a pliable inner sport shoe.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Although conventional ski boots adequately serve their purpose of rigidly supporting a skier's foot and ankle, several -ongstanding drawbacks have heretofore been associated with these boots. Anyone who has walked in a pair of ski boots well knows the discomfort caused by their rigid and unyielding structure. Not only are ski boots generally uncomfortable to walk in, they usually force one to walk with an unnatural, awkward and somewhat stiff gait. In order to avoid this discomfort and to enable natural unencumbered movement, many skiers complete-y remove their boots. The result is often soaked socks, soaked feet and eventual, if not immediate, discomfort.
Another annoyance associated with conventional ski boots is the difficulty encountered when a skier tries to remount the boots in their bindings after having walked through snow and ice. Debris including the snow and ice becomes embedded or caked on the bottom of the boots and interferes with their proper mounting. This condition usually necessitates cleaning both the boots and bindings before the boots may be remounted--an inconvenient task at best.
Conventional ski boots such as those referred to above are often available for rental at ski lodges as well as sporting goods stores. In order to accommodate the wide range of foot sizes, such rental outlets are obliged to stock a large inventory of ski boots. This inventory not only takes up significant storage space, but also requires a large capital investment.
Accordingly, the need exists for a ski boot system which not only accommodates a broad range of foot sizes within a single boot but which also allows free and natural movement while protecting a skier's foot from snow, slush and ice even after the skier has removed the boot. Another need exists for a ski boot system which minimizes or eliminates the need for removing debris from the boot when remounting the boot in its bindings.